


Shangri-La Isn't What It Appears

by DestinyForestWarrior



Category: VIXX
Genre: Shangri-La MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Everything they thought about Shangri-La was a lie, and nothing seemed to make sense overall.This was actually something for a uni project XD(I'll be going back later and adding anything)





	Shangri-La Isn't What It Appears

N looked around the foggy landscape, well at least he tried to do so. He was unable to distinguish anything from each other, the darkness and fog made it near impossible to properly walk around without hitting something.

Those _somethings_ were plants that were out to make his life hell, one leaf at a time.

This was meant to be Shangri-La.

Paradise.

So why didn’t it _feel_ like paradise?

N took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky and could only see clouds for miles. It was lonely, almost painfully so, and it set his nerves on fire with anticipation or concern.

N had forgotten to tell the difference between those two emotions as of late. Almost of though his body considered those feelings not worthy to be remembered by the way they actually are and instead morphed them into one.

That still made no sense. Certainly, a person could differentiate them in a way that they could tell which one was which without mixing them up.

He rubbed at his face and then jumped when a leaf landed on his shoulder, bringing him out of whatever thoughts were plaguing his mind.

 _Come on, you can figure this out._ A voice that wasn’t his own seemed to scold him. _Why can’t you remember us?_

“Who are you?!” N yelled, looking around as though the voice wasn’t from his mind.

 _You know who we are, N. You have just forgotten us._ The voice criticised him, sounding irritated by N’s own oblivious to who the voice belonged to.

“I don’t know who you are.” N whispered, falling to his knees and clutching his pants with his fingers, feeling the material crumpling underhand.

The voice was silent before it spoke once more, this time quieter as though realising N’s turmoil. _If you have forgotten us then you have forgotten yourself._

N whipped his head up and froze.

Did his surroundings get darker? The fog felt denser and wet patches across his clothes and skin, and it almost made it impossible for N to move as he slowly stood up. His body shook with the effort, and he clutched his head.

“Leave me alone!”

 _We can’t. We take care of each other._ The voice was soft and caring and it made N relax his shoulders.

Gulping, N tilted his head back and felt his eyes focus on the clouds. The clouds were different colours, mix of blue, pink, gold, purple and white.

N frowned and narrowed his eyes in determination. “I will figure out who you are. I promise.”

 _We know you will._ The voice whispered into N’s ear as he began the trek forward.

He didn’t know where he was going just yet, but he had a feeling that he will know when he finds it. Something was taking him in a direction that he’d never been in before and now his eyes were open and they refused to shut.

He could figure this out, no matter what it takes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo felt the water lapping at his ankles as the silence surrounded him in a way that blocked out all the ambient noise. This silence was almost maddening.

While he liked silence and liked being alone, Leo realised how much he missed the lights and noise that he could vaguely remember. Those lights and noises had calmed him down but the memories of them was driving him crazy.

He barely remembered them well but felt as though they were too close. Yet, still too far away for him to grasp. Leo had been led in circles around the water and the rocky outcrops but had no additional colour to the dark blue surroundings.

Leo clambered onto one of the larger rocks and looked around, but knew it was pointless. There was no end to this perpetual nightmare that started off as a dream. He may not know everything of his past but even he could tell he was missing something, missing something incredibly large within himself.

The full moon illuminated everything, and Leo found it that while the light was still low, he could see almost everything within the immediate vicinity.

He slipped down to rest on his knees, the rock wasn’t as wet, but there were still small patches of water that rested within the crevices. His pants began to become soaked through as he tilted his head forward with a silent cry.

“Where are you?” Leo asked, voice echoing around the environment. “Where do I have to go to find you?”

Of course, there was no response.

Why would he even believe that he would get a response?

Leo almost cried but was able to contain it within himself, then he heard it.

_You are close._

Leo snapped his head up. “What? Who are you?”

_I am you._

That made no sense. Leo was himself, but when he considered it…Was this voice the person that Leo had left behind?

_You are not safe here. You must leave as soon as you can._

Leo shook his head and rested back onto his feet and knees. “How? How do I leave this place? There is no end in sight.”

_You haven’t been looking hard enough. You are so close._

Leo’s breath shook as he sucked in a deep breath of air. Somehow the air felt clearer and his mind has calmed down and his racing heart slowed down to ensure that he was driving himself crazy.

“Where do I begin?”

The voice was silent, as though questioning Leo’s words. Thinking through what words he would reply with, to ensure that it satisfied Leo’s questions.

 _You do not need an answer._ Leo opened his mouth to argue. _I can’t give you one. You have to find it within yourself. Trust yourself, Leo._

Leo frowned but stood fully up and hopped off the rock, the water splashing up his legs.

He understood what the voice was saying. Because it was about him and his conflicting thoughts, Leo had to figure out what to do on his own.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ken’s fingers dug into the rock beneath his body as he stared up at the sky.

The sky was motionless, the colours of the sunset stretched for miles in every direction. Oranges, golds, reds and pinks blended in and mixed together in a way that was meant to be beautiful but left a sour taste in Ken’s mouth.

Why did he even decide that he should be sitting on the top of a cliff?

He should’ve stayed on the ground where he was still surrounded by bare and mostly dead plants and didn’t have to look at the sky. At least then he could’ve fooled himself that he wasn’t alone, but up here Ken knew better.

One of his hands moved to run his fingers through his hair, noting the dry and prickly feeling of the hair rubbing against his slightly broken skin. It reminded him of the plants around him.

 _You are upset._ A voice made Ken startle and push up into a sitting position.

Ken looked confused. He _was_ the only person here, wasn’t he?

 _You are the only person here. I never said I was here, now did I?_ The voice sounded amused but still seemed to chastise him.

Ken furrowed his brows and made a strangled noise before shaking his head. “I am alone. I miss people so much, that I’m going insane.”

There was laughter that met his words. _Poor soul. You are missing certain people. I am just here to help you figure out what you have to do._

Ken pursed his lips and felt as though the voice matched someone who was younger than him and often criticised him, and others, while helping them through their troubles in his own way.

He choked. “Are you reminding me of people I don’t know?”

 _You do know them; your brain has just repressed the memories of them._ The voice snapped. _You have to remember them, but for you it would be easier to leave this place than anyone else._

Ken blinked and growled back at the voice. “I don’t want to leave this place. This is paradise to me! I can do anything here and be anything!”

The voice just hummed. _Is that why you are laying on the top of a cliff, on your back watching the unmoving sky as you wonder about why you are all alone._

Ken tried to snarl but couldn’t bring it to himself to do so. Not when the voice was correct. This place wasn’t paradise, but he just didn’t know why this place wasn’t what would be considered his paradise. It’s lovely, except for the semi-dead plants though.

“How…Why…?” Ken couldn’t get the words out and felt his throat drying up.

 _You know what needs to occur, Ken._ The voice changed to become softer. _Please. You cannot go around claiming that you are happy when anyone can tell you aren’t._

Ken sucked in a deep breath and nodded, looking around the environment as he realised the air. He could see his destination in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ravi found himself walking around the blinding golden light, almost wincing at the sight of the silk drapes that surrounded him.

Typically, he didn’t mind gold – well he figured that he wouldn’t have if his blurry memories were anything to say.

Holding his hand out, he watched, transfixed, as sparkles settled upon his hand and made his skin glow even more in the light. It wasn’t calming, and it made Ravi anxious. His mind began to whirl with ideas and thoughts that he couldn’t organise no matter how hard he tried to do so.

A soft wind ripped through the air, blowing his hair and clothes around. It stirred up the sparkles and caused them to float around Ravi in a way that seemed to freeze them in place. Almost as though time had stopped for everything but Ravi – except the wind proved otherwise.

Ravi looked around, feeling the sparkles land on his face. His eyes narrowed slightly, feeling as though there was just something that was niggling his mind but he was unable to figure what it was exactly.

 _Someone is waking up._ A voice purred, rumbling around the area – sounding as though it was coming from everywhere at once.

“What?!” Ravi snapped his head around and momentarily winced at the pain that shot through his body.

Laughter hummed through his ears. _Take it easy, you’re gonna hurt yourself._

He snorted and rubbed the back of his neck. “You don’t say.” He paused and furrowed his brows. “Who are you?”

 _I am you._ The voice responded but the voice didn’t even sound like him. _Whether you believe it or not, does not bother me one bit. What you believe does not change reality or the facts._

“This sounds like something someone would say to a close-minded individual.” Ravi spoke as he began to walk, pushing the silk away from his body so he didn’t trip on them.

It had happened before.

The voice followed him, of course. _Who knows. Maybe I am.”_

_Ravi paused and glared up at the sky. “I am not close-minded!”_

_There was just a hum that responded instead of anything else. It set Ravi’s nerves on fire but he forced himself to relax. It was probably the bright gold colours that was driving his mind to the point of near insanity. That was all, he didn’t have to take it out on a voice that clearly understood something he didn’t._

__Thank you._ The voice sounded pleased from Ravi’s thoughts. _I can help you, if you want.__

_Ravi tilted his head and then shook his head. “No…I have memories of people. I can see them clearly.” His body stiffened and he drew himself up to his full height. “You want me to find them, that this isn’t Shangri-La.” He smirked. “Very well. I will do that.”_

_~~~~~~~~~_

_Hongbin rested his hands against the wall and found himself glaring at his reflection, shoulders stiffening in a way that was actually beginning to hurt him._

_His fingers were sore and slightly bloodied from trying to break the glass of the room that he was trapped in._

_Smashing his fist into the wall again, Hongbin cried out as he clutched his hand, feeling like he had broken the bones. Snarling, Hongbin pushed himself away from the offensive wall and felt his legs shake and give out beneath him._

_Hongbin fell onto the ground, silently thankful for the copious amount of flower petals that littered the ground. His hands came to rest beside his head as he tried not to scream loudly. He just wanted to get out of here and join his friends, his _brothers_. Was that so much to ask for?_

_Apparently, it was._

_Hongbin rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, hating the feeling of tears prickling at the back of his eyes._

_“How do I get out of here?”_

_He wasn’t expecting a reply, because why would he? He was trapped in a glass room and has been unable to escape for the entirety of the time he had been there for. Also, the only other living things around him were flowers that covered the entire space and it seemed as though they didn’t want to make him feel lonely or enclosed – but still it failed._

_So, you can imagine his surprise when a voice responded. _You’re giving up? Already?__

_Hongbin sat up and then scowled when the words registered in his mind. “In case you haven’t noticed, I can’t break the glass.”_

__Who said you had to break the glass?_ _

_That made him pull a confused expression. Wasn’t breaking the glass the only logical thing to do it this scenario. Break the glass and then escape to freedom. Pretty simple right? The concept was at least._

__Oh, Hongbin. Do you truly believe you have to hurt yourself to escape?_ _

_Hongbin looked around and frowned when he saw the flowers begin to move around in the air, despite there not being any wind. Informing him that he was not alone like he previously thought himself to be. His eyes tried to find the outline of the being that decided to make itself known to him now._

_“I…No. I don’t think so.”_

__Then why? Your mind is all muddled, you have to figure it out logically._ _

_Now Hongbin was extremely confused. It sounded as though it was _himself_ talking, asking him why he is being an idiot. He paused and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath._

_“Can you help?”_

__No._ The voice was blunt but slightly remorseful of that fact. However, Hongbin got the gist of the meaning. If that voice truly belonged to the portion of him that he left, then he’d have to take care of it himself._

_“Fine. I can do it myself.”_

_The voice said nothing, but Hongbin was suspicious that it was proud of him._

_~~~~~~~~~_

_Hyuk perched himself on the open circle, legs dangling in the air as he stared at the vacant space. The constellations sparkled above his head, and everything had been cast in a purple glow._

_Hyuk never expected to dislike purple, and even now the colour was reassuring to him. He had no need to dislike it so much – it wasn’t overbearing like other colours must’ve been for everyone else._

_He saw animals moving about, eating grass that wasn’t there or splashing in water that Hyuk couldn’t hear from where he sat._

_He hummed lowly to himself. “I was wondering when you’d appear.”_

_You didn’t have to be an Einstein to figure out that he wasn’t alone at that moment. Another presence filled his mind and his peace was momentarily broken._

_The voice piped up from all sides of him, yet Hyuk kept his gaze firmly on the animals in front of him. _You are doing nothing.__

_Hyuk shrugged, not caring that much. “I can get out of here if I really wanted to.”_

__You mean you don’t?_ The voice sounded lost and confused, as if it didn’t understand Hyuk’s words._

_Hyuk scowled, shaking his head. “I want to…but _they_ don’t remember anything! How can I leave if I’m not going to be with my brothers?” He sighed heavily. “Believe me, I want nothing more than to get out of here, but at least I don’t have to see the empty shells of those I love.”_

_The voice said nothing, understanding Hyuk now. Seriously, it sounded like it was a stupid reason, but Hyuk didn’t want to go to his life and realise that those around him were still not who they say and claim they are._

_“It would break me.” Hyuk’s voice was a broken whisper._

_The voice wrapped around him, in a feeble attempt of comfort. _I understand, Hyuk, but you have to. They are figuring it out for themselves and soon they will get out of their own ‘paradise’. You won’t be alone for long.__

_Hyuk paused, startled by that revelation._

_Were they really figuring out how to get out of where they had trapped themselves?_

_It wasn’t like Hyuk doubted it and he glanced up and around, the animals had paused and were staring at him intently. His mind had been made up._

_He jumped from his perch and landed on the ground, watching as the animals didn’t move and in fact seemed to understand he didn’t want to be interrupted._

__Where are you going?_ The voice asked, it lilted at the end, obviously already knowing but wanted to here it from Hyuk himself._

_Hyuk took a deep breath and smiled. “Home.”_

_~~~~~~~~_

_After all, what is the point of Shangri-La, or paradise, if you are unable to share it with those that mean the most to you?_

_Cause then it isn’t paradise, and can only be described as torture on the soul._


End file.
